


Scaredy Cat

by Yuesmoon



Category: Mewgulf, Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuesmoon/pseuds/Yuesmoon
Summary: Mew Suppasit and Gulf Kanawut just wanted to watch some scary movies together and cuddle, but sometimes, not everything goes as planned.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84
Collections: MewGulf Fanfic Contests by ABEChallenges





	Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> **Prompt:** Anything fantasy/supernatural/mythological related. Movie/series/video game references count. Feel free to get as creative as you want!
> 
>  **Type:** Oneshot  
>  **Length:** Any  
>  **Rating:** Any  
>  **Pairing:** MewGulf
> 
>  **Due date:** Tuesday, April 28th 23:59 Eastern Time  
> Voting will occur through Strawpoll, which will be posted on the due date.  
> Voting ends Friday, May 1st 23:59 Eastern Time
> 
>  ****** To submit your fic, click "Claim" and then click "Fulfill" to enter! ******

Night 1

“P’Mew, I can’t believe it,” Gulf said while Mew was hugging him so tightly. “You are such a scaredy cat”  
“That thing is about to come out of the screen, look, she’s out of the well now, she’s crawling, coming towards us, just turn it off!!” a scared Mew kept saying to Gulf.  
“But Phi, it’s just a movie! It’s completely fine!” he said to the older, hugging him back, trying to calm him down. “You were the one who wanted to watch it in the first place!”  
“I just wanted to hug and cuddle with you, so I thought this would be a good idea! It is your fault for choosing this movie! I can’t watch this!”

When Mew came to Gulf’s apartment to watch a scary movie, he didn’t think this would happen. At all. They had been talking about watching some movies together, and Mew was the one who suggested watching scary movies, leaving Gulf the task of choosing said movies, but this…this was too much and he couldn’t help but to laugh a bit seeing how his boyfriend was literally glued to him.

“Ok, Ok, then how about this, I’ll finish this movie by myself later and you get to choose tomorrow’s scary movie. Deal?” said Gulf to his Phi, who was slowly detaching from him, teary eyes and pouty lips, nodding in response to the younger’s proposition.

Night 2

“This wasn’t that bad, I wasn’t scared at all” Mew said proudly when the movie finished.  
“Phi…” Gulf answered, trying not to laugh “this wasn’t even scary…”  
“What?!” the older asked with a shocked face. “Just read the title of the movie “Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark” …how isn’t this a scary movie?”  
“It’s not a horror movie, I’m sure of that,” Gulf answered his boyfriend.  
“Ok, so It’s your time to choose the movie for tomorrow then, since you don’t like what I chose,” Mew said, crossing his arms in a defensive way and finishing his sentence while looking away.  
Gulf started walking towards his Phi with a grin on his face, hugging him the moment he was close enough.  
“Of course, and I’m going to choose a good horror movie, Phi. It’s no fun if you don’t get scared.” Mew looked at his boyfriend with a frowny face after hearing that. “You always hug me pretty tightly when you get scared,” answered Gulf with a grin on his face, only to see how Mew’s expression changed into a small smile while he turned around to hug his boyfriend while kissing his neck.  
“Ok, you choose, but don’t make me suffer too much”

Night 3

“Gulf! Take that thing off right now!”

A terrified Mew was screaming at his boyfriend with a terrified look on his face. This was too much. In fact, he had had enough. One thing was getting scared because of a movie, but this…his Nong had gone too far and all he could hear right now was Gulf’s laugh, increasing every time he looked at his Phi.

“Come on, Phi. It was just a joke,” said the younger who could only laugh so much that his stomach was starting to hurt.  
“Does it look like I’m laughing? You can’t get out of the bathroom with that on your head! Take it off! I’m throwing that damn wig into the trash right now!” Mew kept screaming.

Night 4

“Welcome Phi, please, come in,” Gulf said, opening the door for his boyfriend and closing it right after.  
Mew couldn’t wait any longer and pulled the younger towards him to cup his face and give him a sweet welcoming kiss. “So, I’m in the mood for some cuddling. I hope you chose a good movie for me.”  
Gulf smiled while opening his eyes, “Don’t worry, Phi. You won’t let go of me during the whole movie.”  
“Sounds good,” the older answered pulling Gulf towards him even more if possible “because I left Chopper with my mom so…” said Mew while showing his handbag “I was hoping I could hold on to you all night” a grin appearing on his face while closing the distance to his boyfriend again, this time giving a slower and deeper kiss.  
“And I thought today couldn’t get better,” Gulf smiled widely. “Please, make yourself at home, I’m going to go feed Ju and I’ll be right back.”

A few moments later, both Mew and Gulf were setting the table full of snacks and drinks, almost ready to watch the movie. “P’Mew, could you go to that room and grab some blankets? I’m getting everything ready on the TV here.”

Some more minutes passed and everything was ready to start the movie night.

“So, what are we watching today?” asked Mew, putting the blanket on top of them, all warm and comfy.  
“It is called 4bia, Phi. It is a movie filmed here in Thailand.” Explained the younger to his Phi.

The movie began and Mew got closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, getting ready in case he had to hide in his boyfriend’s neck. The first short told the story of a girl who was being harassed by someone through her phone. That someone wouldn’t stop sending her messages. Mew was so into the story that he even forgot to eat snacks if it wasn’t for his boyfriend who was feeding him from time to time, but that was exactly what made Mew jump in his spot when the scariest moment happened, and the younger started smiling when his boyfriend’s face turned so red from the embarrassment.

“It…wasn’t that bad,” said Mew looking away from Gulf.  
“Don’t look away, Phi. The next story is about to start.”

Mew fixed his eyes on the screen again when the second story began. This story was less scary and more intriguing. There weren’t any ghosts involved so the older was a bit more comfortable with it, giving himself the luxury of leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and staying calm during the whole story.

“So that was a nice one, Phi.” Said Gulf while caressing Mew’s hair. “Are you good so far?”  
Mew could only nod while closing his eyes, feeling the touch of Gulf’s hand on his hair, only to open them again when his lover stopped his actions. “Next one, Phi.”

The next movie started and Mew was even laughing with it. The story talked about some boys who went camping and they were having fun. Yeah, Mew was laughing, but at some point in the story, his smile turned into a frowny face when he realized that there were ghosts involved. Gulf could tell that his Phi was starting to get scared because he could feel Mew’s arms holding his waist a little bit tighter than before.

“Are you ok, Phi?” asked Gulf looking at Mew out of the corner of his eye while caressing Mew’s hand which was laying on his belly.  
“I…don’t like ghosts, but I’m ok. I can finish this.” said the older with a determined look on his face.

Gulf gave a reassuring grab to Mew’s hand and kept watching the story. Just as the third short story was getting closer to his end, Mew’s face was getting frowny again, trying to understand the confusing but yet interesting story. Yes, he got scared a few times, but he actually enjoyed it quite a lot.

“That was amazing!” screamed Mew when the short ended.  
“Right, Phi? It is one of my favorite stories too. It gets you so confused but so hooked. I’m happy you liked it, even though you got scared a few times.”  
“I know,” said the older, getting a bit embarrassed. “Sorry if I hurt you, I may have grabbed your waist a bit tighter than I should have.”  
“It’s fine, Phi. I don’t mind, you didn’t hurt me at all.” answered Gulf, trying not to get the older worried. He was actually enjoying this, and he was about to enjoy it a lot more because this last story, this was going to be so worth the wait.

Actually, Gulf had already watched this movie. It was one of his favorites and after what happened the other day, after seeing Mew so scared while watching “The Ring,” he had to make him watch this one. The first 3 stories were really good, he knew his Phi would enjoy these, but this last one, oh how he knew Mew was going to scream like a baby and he couldn’t wait to see him do that.

“Ready for the last one, Phi?” asked Gulf with a grin on his face.  
“Yeah I’m…” Mew stopped talking the moment he saw his boyfriend’s face “Why are you smiling like that?”  
“Oh nothing, Phi, I just saw that you were enjoying it too much”, answered the younger, trying not to give away too much information so the other wouldn’t suspect that this was going to be a good one but only for Gulf himself.  
Mew didn’t trust his boyfriend’s words too much but yet he was intrigued by the last story. So far so good, so he was ready for it.

The last story showed a flight attendant who was being called for work, in this case for a private flight. She only had to take care of a princess, but then the story changed more into some kind of drama. At least that’s what Mew thought while watching it. That princess was so mean to that girl, but when Mew realized why, he was shocked.  
After some minutes, the flight attendant did something she shouldn’t have. The princess was allergic to shrimps, and for a moment, he could only think of his boyfriend. If something happened to him because of his allergy… He had to be careful.

“P’Mew, don’t worry, that won’t happen to me,” Gulf said, reading his boyfriend’s mind. “Besides, I have you to take care of me” finished saying while looking at him fondly. “Now, loosen the strength in your arms and eyes on the screen.” The older could only smile and turn his eyes to the screen and keep enjoying the film.

A few minutes later and the short film turned into something that made Mew’s heart start beating up faster than he wanted to. The princess died and the flight attendant had to come back home with the princess’ body.  
Mew was starting to get tense. The thought of him being alone in a flight with a corpse made him feel so uneasy, he could only hold Gulf even tighter and get as close as he could to his boyfriend.

By that time, Gulf was starting to realize that Mew was starting to get scared and he could only get excited about it, waiting for the right scene that would make his boyfriend jump and put his head in his neck, trying to look for protection. He didn’t have to wait much longer for it, because the moment the body of the princess fell from the seat, Mew’s body tensed so much that the only thing Gulf could do was move his arm from his lap to Mew’s shoulders so he could hug him and get him closer to him.

The movie kept playing and Mew was starting to avoid looking at the screen. His gaze would switch from the movie to the chair next to him and the door, all that while holding Gulf tight.  
But when the girl found the princess’s body’s container and saw that the body was gone, oh that was the end of Mew.

Gulf could feel Mew’s heartbeat because his boyfriend’s chest was almost glued to his, again trying not to look at the screen. Gulf caressed his Phi’s back, trying to call him down, which wasn’t helping at all, and suddenly, Gulf knew it was coming…the dead princess appeared on screen, making Mew scream his lungs out, which led to the older burying his face into Gulf’s neck, cursing and swearing as much as he could.  
Gulf started laughing and hugging Mew, which only made Mew even more upset.

“Damn, you knew this would happen, right?” asked the older, still with his face buried in his boyfriend’s neck.  
“I thought you were enjoying the movie, Phi,” said Gulf laughing.  
“You better hold me tight tonight, cause I’m not letting go off you,” stated Mew.  
“That’s all I can think about, Phi,” answered Gulf softly while looking at his boyfriend, who had just moved his face from Gulf’s neck.

They could only see each other right now. The movie was no longer interesting for any of them, and the moment their lips touched, Mew’s heartbeat calmed down and started to match Gulf’s.  
Their lips were moving at a slower pace, enjoying the softness and the flavor of their kiss.

The movie was about to finish and only the light of the TV lighted the room, and as they were kissing, Gulf started to take control of the situation, leaning towards Mew and making the older’s head lean towards the armrest of the couch. The kiss was never broken while Gulf started to hover over his boyfriend, until he sat on his lap.

Mew’s hands were caressing Gulf’s hips, making his way up to his back while lifting his boyfriend’s shirt. He needed to feel his skin, so he kept lifting it up until the younger took it off, throwing it away. That’s the only moment they stopped kissing, which didn’t last long.

Mew’s hands started his way down towards Gulf’s butt cheeks, when he suddenly felt something touching his ankle. He quickly opened his eyes, breaking the kiss and startling his boyfriend who was looking at him with a questioning face.

“P’Mew…?” the younger asked.  
Mew was looking at Gulf’s hands, which were standing right on both his shoulders.  
“Maybe it was just my imagination,” the older thought.  
“I’m ok, sorry,” answered Mew, kissing his boyfriend again.

Their kiss started to change into a passionate one. Gulf was grinding Mew while unbuttoning his boyfriend’s shirt. The younger broke the kiss only to start kissing his way down Mew’s neck.  
His boyfriend started to moan when Gulf bit his sensitive nipple, playing with it. Gulf could feel Mew’s member hardening, which made him fasten his grinding. Their clothing starting to get too much in the way, he started to unbutton the older’s pants and pulling them down a loud noise was heard and Mew jumped in his spot when that happened.

“Don’t worry Phi,” said Gulf while kissing Mew’s six pack “it must be my neighbor; he always does that.”

Mew trusted his boyfriend’s words and closed his eyes, focusing only on the way Gulf was making him feel. Gulf finally took Mew’s pants off, and Mew took over, flipped his boyfriend and started kissing his belly while unbuttoning his pants and removing them right after.  
Kissing each other, touching each other, enjoying each other’s company, that’s all they needed, that’s all they wanted, to feel safe and loved in each other’s arms.  
Mew couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed Gulf and took him to the bed. They were kissing each other, barely breaking the kiss to breathe, when suddenly a noise was heard and the channel the TV was on switched.

Both boys were shocked to say the least. They didn’t move one inch, they just kept looking into each other’s eyes, too scared to go and see what had caused that to happen.

“Gulf…” Mew said, almost whispering…  
“Phi, don’t worry,” Gulf said, trying to sound as calm as he could “I’m sure it’s nothing. Let me go and see what happened.”  
Gulf tried to get up but the older was too scared to let his boyfriend go.  
“It’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Gulf told his boyfriend while caressing his face, trying to calm him.

But the moment Gulf was about to get up, the mattress of the bed sank, and for a second, Mew and Gulf didn’t know what to do. They were both frozen, not wanting to move, not wanting to see what was on the bed with them.  
Whatever it was, it was moving towards them, slowly, and they were too afraid to even look at it. But suddenly, a soft noise was heard, and they started laughing like crazy.

“Meow.”  
“Meow.”

“Phi,” Gulf said. “Did you close the door of the room where you got the blankets from?”  
Mew thought about it… “I…don’t think I did.”

A long breath came out of Gulf’s mouth. He got up from the bed and went to the living room. The TV remote was on the floor. He turned around to look at the cat.

“You little devil, you almost scared us to death,” Gulf told the cat who was circling, trying to find the right spot to sleep.  
“P’Mew, you left the door open, so she’s been walking around the house. She dropped the TV remote on the floor so that’s why the channel switched.” Gulf explained.  
“And that must have been what I felt on my leg while we were kissing,” he thought. “Ju, you crazy cat, you almost killed me!”

Both boys started laughing again while looking at each other.

“I guess we’ve had enough of scary movies, don’t you think?” Gulf asked the older.  
“Yeah,” answered Mew. “It was good though, I could hug you all that time.”  
Gulf started walking towards his boyfriend, climbing on top of the bed and crawling towards his Mew who was laying on his back.  
“You know you can do that whenever you want, you silly,” Gulf told the older, getting a soft and sweet smile in return.  
“So…” the younger said “Where were we?” he asked with a grin on his face  
“Hmmm,” Mew hummed. “I think you were about to make love to me”, he said, making Gulf’s eyes go wide.  
“You…want me to…are you sure?” he asked, a bit surprised.  
They had been together for months. They had talked about it but in the end, Mew always topped. But today, his boyfriend was asking for it. And if Mew was ready, he wasn’t going to say no to that.  
“I’m sure”, Mew answered. “Please, make me yours tonight.”

They had all night for themselves. They had all the time in the world.  
They trusted each other. They were in love. And that’s all they needed.


End file.
